borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:LF lvl 61 Sham with 94% absorb
Here's what i can trade/dupe: (All lvl 61) Assault Rifles: Scout Bearcat Feral Bearcat Attack Bearcat (Fire and non-elemental) Fast Bulets Sawbar Nassty Sawbar Akurate Sawbar Severe Shredifier (Shock) Plump Kerblaster Akurate Madhous Pistols Loaded Maggie Tactical Hornet Dubble Gub (Corrosive) Perma-Sharp Gunerang (fire) Jam Packed Gunerang (Shock) Bowie Unforgiven Surfeit Thunderball Fists Resolute Stalker Unending Stalker Purging Stalker Vengeful Stalker Hard Unkempt Harold Double Penatrating Unkempt Harold Rocket Launchers gaa dunk ga Tunguska Shotguns Basic Deliverance (Fire and slag) Swiss Deliverance Sledge's Shotgun Scalable Butcher Practicable Butcher (Shock) Potential Butcher (Fire) Restructing Butcher (Slag) Sub-Machine Guns Perma-sharp Avenger Akurate Slagga Brisk Baby Maker Rightsizing Bitch Sniper Rifles Operational Invader (Shock) Venture Invader (Fire) Klook Skullmasher Hyiu Skullmasher Gentleman's Storm Class Mods Legendary Beserker Class Mod Legendary Pyscho class mod Grenade Mods Incendiary Fastball Lobbed Bonus Package Rolling Thunder Rubberized Pandemic Homming Fire Bee Sticky Homing Bouncing Bonny Slag Nasty Surprise Shields The Bee The Transformer Inflamable Flame of the Firehawk Unique Items Order shield Sand Hawk Law Feculent Chulainn Incendiary Greed Venture Morningstar Rustler's Triquetra Corrosive Stinkpot Rappid Roaster Aequitas Heads Kawaii Killer (Maya) Superduperfly (Salvador) Space Knight (Axton) Marshall Mustache (Slavador) Metal Blood (Mechro) Til Death Do Us Part (Maya) The Baron (Salvador) Rasta-nefarious (Salvador) Skins Ninja Rose (Maya) All seeing eye (Maya) Frozen Wrath (Maya) Azure Wave (Maya) Dark Focus (Maya) To the Rescue (Maya) Wrath (Maya) Also Looking for (Please only lvl 61) Norfleet Infinity Cobra If you are interested just send me a message on xbox My Gamertag is offic3rh0tpants (The "o" in hotpants is actually a zero) Thanks In advance! __________________________________________________________________ After looking through your available items for trade, I noticed that you have the Gearbox skins for the Siren and Gunzerker. I don't know about the other skins, but I ''DO ''know that the Gearbox skins are unavailable to the public and are only accessible by Gearbox employees or people who have modded them into the game. Unless you are a Gearbox employee, you shouldn't have access to those skins. That also puts into question all of your other gear. Is everything legit, and you just happen to have gotten those skins from someone (from randoms online or from friends); or did you mod them yourself? If the latter is true, then what's to say the rest of your gear isn't modded, or referred to as constructed. Please make sure from now on that all of the gear you offer for trade can be legitimately obtained in game, and do not offer things that can't be attained without modding the game. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 18:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) All of the items posted on here i actually spent time farming for and trading with other players. the 2 gearbox skins i have were duped from someone i traded with. None of my items are/have been modded _______________________________________________________________________________________ Regardless of where you got the Gearbox skins, unless you are an employee of Gearbox, you should not be in possession of them... ever. Those skins were hacked into the game with whatever means and no one should be circulating mods. This goes for ''ANY ''modded item (so-called black rarity weapons that are all over Youtube or the ERROR MESSAGE). Anyone who gives or tells you otherwise is either lying or ignorant of the fact. This is not the Borderlands hacks and mods wiki, this is merely the Borderlands wiki. If you truly wish to circulate your mods, then please by all means do so - at an appropriate website. Not here. I can't speak for the entire wiki, but I would like to keep up an image of professionalism of the wiki. This wiki is a database, a reservoir of information; not a place to distribute mods and hacks. Please do some research next time before offering something that is not legitimately obtainable in-game. Please do not argue this further. Those Gearbox skins you have are hacked. End of story. Period. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 23:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. i deleted the posts but just for future reference, is there any sort of rule that prohibits distributing mods/modded items?